For Good
by BeyondNow
Summary: Remus tells Lily, James and Sirius something after Graduation, and Sirius reacts...badly...


Disclaimer-No, I don't own Harry Potter or the Wicked song "For Good"

A/N: This is a present for potterfreak0515, who has gotten me to like Remus/Sirius

The lyrics in _Italics_ are just lyrics and aren't being said

The **Bold** Lyrics are being said by the characters

For Good

Remus looked at Sirius, Lily, and James. Slowly he let out the words that had been resting heavy in his heart all day.

"I'm going to go live with the werewolves."

As one could easily guess, there people he was talking to did not take his news very well. Lily's face wrinkled in a look of worry and shock. James, he started shouting objections, that had they not been in an empty hallway, would have drawn the attention of the other students. And Sirius? Sirius just stood there, a look of shock and, mainly, sadness on his face.

"wh...what?" Sirius manage to choke out. " Remus... we need to t..talk about this. Come on." With that, he dragged Remus out to one of the towers. "Remus...why this? Why now?"

"Sirius, you know as well as I do that the Ministry is putting so more restrictions then ever on werewolves. It will already be hard enough for me to get a job, but now? Now, it will be near impossible!"

"But you can fight this, try to get the Ministry to take away the restrictions. We'd all be behind you. Me and James and Lily and even Peter!" Sirius said, saying anything he could think of to make Remus stay.

Remus looked at him sadly. "I can't, it would be too dangerous for me to protest the werewolf restrictions. But you can. You can protest them and when you get them changed, you can come find me. Goodbye Sirius." Remus turned and started towards the door.

_I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you:_

Sirius could do nothing as he watched Remus walk away from him, possibly forever. So he did the only thing he could think of. He said the words that he'd had in his head everytime he thought of Remus.

**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return**

**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:  
**

Remus stopped when he heard Sirius voice, his words. Sirius took this as a good sign and started explaining his words.

"There is a reason we all met. So we can help you. Not so you can go off the live somewhere with a bunch of other werewolves that don't care a thing about you. It was fate that the four of us, five of us, meet. So you could help us, and so we...we could help you."

**  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**

"That's what you are like Remus. You were pulled from you regular life when you were bitten. You've had so many hardships in your life, ran into so many 'boulders'. I don't know how it has changed me, but I know you have, and it feels so bloody good!" Having said that he turned around, knowing that the only thing he could do now is let Remus walk away through that door.

**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:**

Softly, almost too softly for Sirius to hear, Remus began his words while turning around and walking towards Sirius. " Now" he said, "I will return the favor and tell you what you remind me of."

**Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:**

Sirius, catching on, continued.

**REMUS  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for**

"You know, the illegal animagus thing"

**  
SIRIUS  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share**

"That's not your fault. I hold some of the blame to, with the Snape in Fifth year, when Snape found out."

**  
BOTH  
And none of it seems to matter anymore  
**

**BOTH  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?**

Sirius looked at Remus.

**  
SIRIUS  
And because I knew you:**

Remus looked at Sirius.

**  
REMUS  
Because I knew you:  
**

Slowly they moved closer, eyes boaring into each other.

**  
BOTH  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.**

And as those last words fell from their lips, they kissed.

R/S R/S R/S R/S

Meanwhile, outside the door, Lily and James were hiding.

"See" James said to his girlfriend looking triuphant, "I know casting a truth spell on the tower would get them together!"

"Fine, Fine, you were right, I was...wait, James come on, they're coming out!" Lily said, before dragging James down the stairs.

Two seconds later, Remus and Sirius walked out hand in hand.

R/S R/S R/S R/S

About twenty years later, a certain Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were on that same tower, having a conversation of their own...

A/N- lol, anyway there is my attempt at a Remus/Sirius fic, hop it came out ok. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. Thanks P


End file.
